


speak in flowers

by sofiabyclairo



Series: the love language of horticulture [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiabyclairo/pseuds/sofiabyclairo
Summary: “many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it.” - ralph waldo emersoncollection of one shots with the hq boys (and girls!) based on flower symbolism. reader is always gender neutral!
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: the love language of horticulture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. anemone (yamaguchi tadashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi supremacy!

**anemone** \- _anticipation, fragility_

"Tadashi?" 

The aforementioned boy shook himself from a stupor. He was too busy... thinking. 

"Are you alright?" 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** glanced down at his lap, your gentle face laying on it. Somehow, a quiet conversation had morphed into a cuddle as you wriggled your way onto his lap. He didn't tell you that he was enjoying it, the dusty pink that crept onto his face did the talking for him. 

He shot you a grin, not knowing what to say. The smile quickly faltered, his shining eyes moving to his hands in your hair. 

For starters, he definitely _was not_ okay.

Tadashi wouldn't deny that he was a nervous person. Sure, he wasn't as antsy as he used to be but every now and again, he would jump at the sound of firecrackers or found his hands shaking after a particularly stressful exam.

High school changed him for the better. The once timid boy from middle school had flourished into the person he was now. Someone who was confident, kind and reliable. He managed to find his own friends at college!

(He's very proud of himself for that.)

Though he had spent a humble six months with you, a seed of doubt had recently planted itself in his mind. It never grew past its minuscule size, only anchoring its growing roots of insecurity into him.

It liked to whisper vile thoughts into his ears. All he could hear was that he simply couldn't measure up to you or that you were just a fleeting moment. He tried to ignore it, of course, preferring to look ahead rather than behind. But he slowly found himself believing the twisted words that entered his mind.

Maybe it was the child in him who never truely felt closure from middle school. Maybe it was his brain trying to keep him in check. Tadashi would never be sure. All he knew was that he was scared -- so deathly afraid that he would lose your love.

He looked at his lap again and was met with expectant eyes. _R_ _ight, he was in the middle of something._

"I don't think I deserve any of this, any of you." he finally replied. 

Tadashi felt so undeserving of you, so much so that he began anticipating the relationship's end. 

"I'm waiting for the inevitable." he told Tsukishima once. 

"It's only inevitable if you keep thinking like that." the blonde chided in return. 

Of course Tsukki was right. Tsukki was always right. If he kept this kind of thinking up, he'd probably annoy you so much that you would decide to call it quits. Okay, maybe that wasn't what Tsukishima had in mind but the point still stood.

Tadashi already knew that you loved him enough. making things official was already solid evidence. and yet, the seed hated him enough to tell him 'no.'

He remembered the moment he asked you to be his, hands trembling long before asking the question. The bouquet of roses that he held was starting to lose petals, slivers of red fluttering to the floor. Tadashi stood stiff in the December cold awaiting your answer. 

"Of course! i've been waiting for you to ask me for ages!" came your giggly voice. Tadashi liked to recall your response as a loud scream into the night. You begged to differ. 

As soon as he registered those very words, he felt his pacing heart freeze.

_Were you serious?_

Any incoming thoughts were quickly pushed aside as you waltzed over to him, pulling him into the best hug ever. The smell of the hot chocolate and cookies that were devoured moments before immediately hit his nose. 

_Maybe a little jasmine too,_ he thought. 

He wrapped his arms around your figure, thoughts of how breathtaking you were flooding his mind. Tadashi loved how you fitted perfectly in his embrace. Your head rested so comfortably in the crook of his neck, perhaps you were a puzzle piece he didn't know he was missing.

In the warmth of your hug, he felt his heart defrost. The heat tingled so quickly through his body, maybe he didn't need such a thick jacket on. 

Tadashi remembered the cold winter air tickling his nose, the snow falling onto the frozen ground, the sparkle in your eyes that night. but what he remembered most was his worrying thoughts being squashed by the thought of you.

With a shake of the head, he brought himself back to the task at hand: talking to you. Speaking with you. Replying back to you, his precious star. He opened his mouth and let his thoughts cascade from his lips. He detailed every rising anxiety, every awful thought, every unwelcome feelings he had harboured. And you listened, eyes lovingly fixated on his.

You always thought Tadashi was too good for _you,_ never the other way around. The same seed that plagued him only sat in the soil of your mind for a day before withering away. You wouldn't let a measly thought control your growing love for him. He was your sun and moon, the beacon of light for your ship in a dreary storm. there was no way in hell you'd let him think otherwise.

"You do deserve this." you uttered.

Tadashi forgot that he had spilled his thoughts to you so openly.

"I would say you deserve more but that's besides the point. I love you, silly. Don't you ever forget that." you continued. 

"What if you don't love me anymore?"

"I won't! Besides, if I did, that's my loss anyway." your giggles sounded like bells echoing through his small bedroom. _W_ _ould wedding bells be too early,_ he thought.

The seed was starting to lose its grip on him.

With a swift pull, Tadashi suddenly felt the warm sensation of your lips on his and a hand reaching into his olive hair. All of his organs decided that they had butterflies in them and an unannounced heat washed through his entire body. He was sure that every inch of him was ruby red.

He felt like it had been hours before you left his lips, heavy hands slipping away from each other. He wasn't used to these kinds of kisses yet.

Tadashi was once afraid of commitment, only letting himself follow his anxieties about his self worth and your determination of it. But now, with your voice in his ears and your fingers curled around his clammy hands, he didn't fear. He only loved and trusted you. 

With that, the seed had finally died out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's been a hot minute since i've written something. i did write up some works on here that have since been deleted/orphaned. where am i going with this? idk, i guess i'm trying to say that i'm a bit rusty heheheh. 
> 
> thanks for reading this! hopefully i'll actually end up finishing this series lol.


	2. black-eyed susan (tanaka ryunosuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TANAKA SIR I LOVE YOU

**black-eyed susan** \- _justice_

Today would've been a peaceful day if _someone_ hadn't tried Donkey Kong punching two strangers an hour ago. The someone in question was your boyfriend **Tanaka Ryunosuke** , who was now laying peacefully in your lap. Thankfully.

Oh yeah, he jumped into a brawl with said strangers in your name.

It was _'usual boyfriend business'_ according to him. If by that he meant _'running over to two guys who were trying to hit on you to beat them to death'_ , then sure. Part of you admired his loyalty, part of you started swooning and a larger majority of you wanted to get him the hell out of there.

"I was defending your honour! There was no way I'd let them keep hitting on you when you were uncomfortable!" he defended himself on the drive home.

You couldn't really say much back, you appreciated the effort but you weren't liking the sight of his bruised body. It was a pain to drag him out of there. You barely left the scene unscathed, physically and mentally. The pain was almost as agonising as the blood swelling around one of his eyes.

An ice pack sat in your left hand, your right one attempting to restrain Ryu. It wasn't much of an attempt, considering his strength as a personal trainer.

"For the ninth time, can I please ice your eye? The swelling will go down sooner." you were practically begging him at this point, wrestling with his stubborn attitude _and_ strength.

A droplet of water rolled off from the remedial ice to his cheek. There was not a single reaction coming from him, save from his doting eyes staring up at you. _Very cute, Ryu._

"Look babe, we've been arguing for so long about this that it's starting to melt."

"Yeah because every time I try to do it, you start squirming around!"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, you can put the ice pack on."

Your eyes twinkled in joy, relief washing over your body. You couldn't believe that it took him _half an hour_ to finally let you take care of him. He winced as you held the frozen block to his eye.

"Babe, it's so cold!"

"That's how it's supposed to feel!" 

As whiny as he was, nursing Ryu on your mattress in the comfort of your shared apartment was far less stressful than watching him dive into a fist fight. Technically, he didn't start it. Sure, he escalated the fight but he didn't throw the first punch. It was actually you.

"Hey there, birdie." said a voice that didn't sound like Ryu. An unfamiliar hand slid itself around your waist.

Turning to the hand's owner, you were met with two crude looking men towering over you. One had a scar that slashed through his right eye, the other had his hair bunched up in a tie like pineapple leaves. _Ew._

The two spouted sentences that you didn't want to remember as you stood frozen. The asphalt beneath your feet had never felt more solid, you wished it would take after quicksand and swallow you up. 

One thing led to another and before you knew it, you felt your hand swinging like a comet right into Pineapple Hair's nose.

_Uh oh._

The pair left you no time to escape as a fist began its orbital journey towards your face. With your feet refusing to unroot themselves from the floor, you closed your eyes in anticipation of your death. A million thoughts of will writing and your never ending list of regrets ran into your head a little too quickly. Maybe for a little too long too.

Your eyes fluttered open to see Ryu — the love of your life — participating in the fist fight instead of you.

"Get the _hell_ away from my partner, you creeps!" he roared in between punches.

That was... kind of hot?

_No, you can't think that! Go and get him out of there!_

The rest of the memory was a blur, you only remembered colours meshing together and the sensation of tugging Ryu away from the two men. There was definitely some blood and teeth — wait, _teeth?! —_ flying somewhere in between.

Hopefully it wasn't Ryu that lost some molars.

You didn't like it when he got into fights. Actually, you hated it. You hated the blood dripping from his nose, the bruises blooming on his body, the hurt painted on his face. Most of all, you hated that nowadays, he only got into fights to defend you. The thought of protecting you is sweet, really. The man who liked to scowl at people to rile them up had a soft spot for you. It was kind that he loved you so ardently that he would break a bone for you but the whole ordeal of seeing your Ryu, your _baby,_ in pain made you cry every time.

Part of you wished that you were the one taking the hits. But he wouldn't let you do that, you knew this too well.

Rynosuke was all about showing respect to everyone around you. He also advocated for letting people know what happened when they didn't. A man of justice, that's what he was. No one throws a punch without receiving one in return. It was so cool, so admirable, so _him_. It might've played a part in making you fall for him, you thought.

Your bubbles of thought were disrupted by a particular pair of eyes boring into your soul.

"Can we cuddle?" he stared at you with... you weren't quite sure what his eyes were expressing. Menace? Love? Maybe both? They sure were wide open.

"I don't know, can we?" you challenged with a smirk. "I'm not letting you get cozy until your eye's not swelling as much. I don't want to accidentally bump into you..."

"Babe, my eye's probably not black anymore! _Please_?"

"What if I let my little fingers crawl onto your face and-"

"Alright, alright! Definitely shouldn't touch it!" Ryu held his hands up in defence. "Can we cuddle anyway?"

He flashed you a grin. _Yep, still has teeth..._

Okay, he _does_ look very cute.

With an eye roll, you slid yourself onto the mattress to lie down. Ryu was apparently so eager to cuddle that when you turned to face him, he already had his limbs splayed out, an invitation for you to curl into him, his warmth, his touch. You complied, snuggling into his chest.

"You're such a big baby." you declared with a peck to his cheek.

Ryu had the most beautiful smile on his face, eyes crinkling and teeth baring themselves to you. That smile was reserved for you.

"Only for you, my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thanks to that one person who bookmarked this work already! very kind of you :D 
> 
> anyway, i hope tanaka wasn't too ooc in this. i adore him so much. 
> 
> oikawa should be up next! look forward to that!


End file.
